1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to graphical displays. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to magnifying content on graphical displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
A screen magnifier receives a graphical output and presents magnified screen content. Further, a screen magnifier may typically be a software application. Screen magnifiers are often of great help to sight impaired users. In addition, several types of screen magnifiers exist. One type of screen magnifier converts an entire screen into a magnification viewport. The user may use a mouse or keyboard to move a desktop underlying the viewport, much akin to looking through a microscope while pushing a specimen under a view of the microscope. Another type of screen magnifier converts an entire screen into a magnification viewport but also provides a thumbnail view of the entire desktop. A user may move a cursor on the thumbnail view to move the magnification viewport overlaying the desktop to a location corresponding to the thumbnail. A further type of screen magnifier provides a moveable magnifying window overlaying a desktop. The user may use a mouse or keyboard to move the magnifying window over the desktop, much akin to passing a magnifying class over a sheet of paper.